


Early Bird

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Steve wakes to a partially empty bed. He’s turned off the alarm that would usually wake him up for his run, promising Tony that he would stop the early morning runs until Winnie was at least a year old because more often than not Winnie was awake at early hours and they needed all hands on deck.(sq: stuckony)





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm not super happy with this one but it's not really going anywhere so i'm gonna get rid of it...

Steve wakes to a partially empty bed. He’s turned off the alarm that would usually wake him up for his run, promising Tony that he would stop the early morning runs until Winnie was at least a year old because more often than not Winnie was awake at early hours and they needed all hands on deck. 

He turns his head, blinking the remanents of sleep out of his eyes to see Bucky curled into a ball at the other end of the bed, but Tony nowhere to be found. He eyes what should be, in all likelihood, an uncomfortable position that Bucky was in, and his heart throbs a little bit at the way that Bucky curls up instinctively, covering his head and protecting what of himself he can cover. The supersoldier runs a soothing hand over what he can reach of Bucky’s shoulder and slips out of bed. 

Steve gets up quietly, and moves to the bathroom, relieving his bladder and grabbing his toothbrush. He doesn’t worry about shutting the door, knowing that indirectly waking Bucky will put him in a better mood, and if Tony’s awake, then it’s probably time for Steve and Bucky to get up. 

Bucky comes in when Steve’s shaving, running his own stubble over Steve’s neck, and Steve can’t help but twitch away. “Buck,” he murmurs. 

Bucky smiles and kisses Steve’s bonding mark. “Stevie.”

Steve finishes up and pats his face dry, laughing quietly as Bucky grumbles about being dislodged from his perch. “Tony’s with Win’, by the way. Brush your teeth and let’s go find him.”

...

“Hey Ma,” Bucky murmurs against Tony’s neck making him twitch, and Steve wraps his arm comfortingly around Tony’s waist, heat radiating out from his soft skin, minorly nicked with scars. “What’re ya doin’ out here?” 

‘Out here’ meaning their balcony at the end of their floor, where Tony’s bouncing Winnie comfortingly as the baby giggled and stared at everything with wide, innocent eyes. The smaller omega had woken up fussing and Steve supposes that Tony figured that the alphas could get some rest while he took care of the baby. Frankly, he should have known that his leaving would cause them to wake.

Tony leans his head back, smiling, and kisses the side of Bucky’s neck chastely. “Winne was fussing. Figured you should get some sleep.”

Steve kisses Tony’s cheek. “Sweetheart, we need less sleep than you do anyway.”

Tony pouts. “Maybe I wanted some one-on-one time with the small child that I carried, rather uncomfortably might I add, for nine months.”

“Ya feelin’ neglected babydoll?” Bucky says, and Tony can practically hear him smirking. 

“Shut up Barnes.”

Steve is shaking his head and the both of them, and Tony gives him his best angelic smile, knowing that if it was possible, he would be glowing and a halo would shine over his head. “Yeah, yeah, Tones.”

He scoops up Winnie and boops her nose, watching as she squeals delightedly and grabs the alpha’s finger with a strength that is entirely disproportional to her little body. Steve leaned down to kiss her forehead as her face squished up as he walks inside. “Breakfast?” he calls over his shoulder, hearing Bucky wrap his arm around Tony with the whirring of his metal arm and the pad of their bare feet against the carpet on the balcony. 

Steve smiles to himself as he can hear Bucky and Tony scuffling lightly, playful ribbing and light shoves. He settles Winnie down in her crib and goes to the kitchen to fulfill his promise of breakfast. He knows that Tony needs to eat first before he feeds Winnie and even though Tony complains about baby fat, he can’t just lower his intake when he’s feeding for two. 

He turns to watch Bucky settle next to the crib and tug Tony into his lap, and Steve wordlessly motions for JARVIS to take a picture. Bucy catches him and rolls his eyes, but Tony is blissfully ignorant, preoccupied with their little bundle of joy. He turns to watch them, unable to tear his eyes off the picture that Bucky and Tony make, his fingers itching for a stick of charcoal to draw out the beautiful contrast of Tony’s olive skin against Bucky’s and the minute difference in the shade of his mates’ hair. “Are eggs alright?” 

Tony looks up, his lips quirking and mirth shining in his eyes. “When are eggs not alright?”

Bucky snorts, petting Tony’s hair. Not for the first time, Steve idly compares Tony to a kitten, the way the omega constantly absorbed affection and rubbed himself over all that he considers  _ his _ . 

The pack can attest to Tony sleepily sprawling over all of them after a workshop binge, uncaring of who he was laying on or what they were doing. On one memorable occasion, Natasha had been holding a water balloon (don’t ask) and had thrown it at Bucky’s head to make sure it didn’t splatter on the small omega. “Ya couldn’ stand eggs when ya were pregnant, babydoll.”

Tony turns to give the other alpha and Steve smothers a laugh at the much smaller staring down the “fearsome” Winter Soldier. “Because I was hormonal, and the tiny human inside me didn’t appreciate the smell.”

Bucky looks like he was smothering a laugh too. “Not ya fault, ‘m jus’ sayin’.”

Tony hums to himself and turns back around, rubbing his thumb over Winnie’s porcelain cheek. “Good,” he smirks at Steve, who’s still standing there. “The answer to your question is still yes.”

Steve rolls his eyes and pads quietly to the kitchen. He keeps the clatter to a minimum smiling at every coo from Winnie and every adoring endearment from the other alpha and his omega. He makes Tony’s first, adding a shit-ton of cheese and starting the omelet for Bucky. He dished them both up and balances both plates, walking back to the nursery.

Tony’s still in Bucky’s lap, and Bucky’s lapping at the omega’s bonding mark, making the lithe man shiver and move in little grinding motions. He watches avidly as Bucky grips Tony’s hip to keep him from squirming, knowing what exactly what it feels like when the omega’s squirming deliciously and rubbing against all sort of things. 

Bucy looks over and tucks Tony farther against his chest growling playfully at Steve. “Voyeur.”

Steve smirks and saunters over, placing the plates down on the table and kisses the top of either man’s head. “Look who’s talking.” Bucky’s enjoyed on more than one occasion sitting back and driving themselves both insane with his slow, dirty drawl and hooded looks. 

Buky picks up what’s Tony’s plate - Tony always prefers an unhealthy amount of cheese on his, while Bucky enjoys less (but Steve doesn’t like any on his, which the team has unanimously decided is the weirdest thing about Steve Rogers) - and picks up a forkful, holding it up to Tony’s mouth. “Ah,” Bucky murmurs. “You’ve gotta feed Win darlin’.”

Tony looks slightly dazed from Bucky’s incessant plundering of his mouth so he opens his mouth obediently. The omelet goes down smoother than Steve thinks and he vanishes to go make himself something to eat because as much as he loves his daughter and his mates, he’s starting to get hangry. 

When Steve comes back, Winnie’s sucking hungrily at Tony who has taken his shirt off and is basking in Bucky's slow caresses of his stomach and back. Steve smiles. “Beautiful,” he mumbles, ducking down to kiss the top of Tony’s head. 

Bucky gives him a look. “That’s our doll, Stevie,” he goes to cradle where Tony’s hand is supporting Winnie’s head. “And our pretty girl.”

Tony makes a quiet noise of displeasure. “You’re gonna give her a complex.”

Bucky’s stubborn as always. “She’s th’ prettiest doll in the whole world.”

Tony sighs and shakes his head. “Complex.”

Steve can’t imagine a world where he doesn’t love these dorks. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm on tumblr @theimmabitchwitch


End file.
